<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced Awake by MajeSix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952980">Forced Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajeSix/pseuds/MajeSix'>MajeSix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajeSix/pseuds/MajeSix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix suffers a nightmare, alerting her lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forced Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another quick sketch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bellatrix snapped awake as the dream came to its climax, dreadfully purging herself as she came to awareness of fear of the pain that never came.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She was still, frozen in her sweat. She never had the dramatic flailings often written of to wake her lover for a night of comfort, thankfully, suffering her nightmares in stony silence until her eyes wrenched open just as the blade or lash or spell or club was about to impact. Hermione was mostly unaware, especially of the frequency - nightly - of these episodes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She slipped between the curtains of their canopy bed, toeing along the long casted lights of lumos and moon, hazily recovering flits of images of the nightmare.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Was this one Azkaban? No, it was a different castle - father? Rodolphus? The Dark Lord? Or a battle, she could only remember the floor. She was still asleep to fall, to remember cold and slime and mold caking into her fingernails when she dug in to push herself back onto her feet, fruitlessly as another strike - a strike she felt, evidently then not the finale, landed. She tasted blood, this was a sharpened pain, deliberate and slicing. The Dark Lord or her father. It was night. Or below ground. She waited at the window and steadied herself, basking to hopefully rid herself of the image in a clarity brought by the air of reality.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bella?” She froze momentarily, jerkily turning as she tried to muster up some charisma for Hermione.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes love?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hermione didn’t answer her attempt at pleasantry, leaning into an aggressive hug, brushing her tangled curls aside, kissing her forehead. She ran her fingers up her neck, combing through her dark hair, tracing nails lightly down her scalp, pulling her into her collarbone. Bellatrix shook, a wetness growing beneath down Hermione’s nightdress.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hermione held tighter, shutting her eyes as she leaned in, in an attempt to concentrate her love past whatever defenses had been erected in Bellatrix’s heart without her consent. Bellatrix clung onto her, balling the satin in her hands, sharp nails dug in to tear the fabric, holding onto the only piece of stability she could find and she let herself loosen, sadness pouring out in heaving sobs muffled beneath Hermione’s careful, loving whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>